bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Smells Like Funk
"Smells Like Funk" from the album Elephunk. ---- Yeah, that's Funky (Funky) Yeah, that's Funky (Funky) Yeah, that's Funky (Funky) Chorus: If it smells like Funk it must be us The Funk Funk full foul stinky it's stanky stuff If it smells like Funk it must be us The Funk Funk full foul stinky it's stanky stuff If it smells like Funk it must be us The Funk Funk full foul stinky it's stanky stuff If it smells like Funk it must be us Cause nobody's Funky as us, Cause we keep it Stinky (Stinky) We keep it Stinky, (Stinky) We keep it Stinky, (Stinky) We keep it Stinky, (Stinky) Stinky, Stinky, Stinky, The Funk phenomenon, we Funk you on n' on There's no need to hold your nose, Cause this pong sing like a rouge Big booty Funk, Toe jam Funk, Underarm Funk, like you headlocking a Skunk' Reaking like diseased athleates feet, The stench didn't come till after this beat Smellin' like droors no weezin no pause Put your hand up on the speakers get smelly ass paws You know we was coming before we entered the door Cause you could smell the rhyme when we was walking down the hall We bring the Funk worse then a wet dog Stinkin' like fat ladies shittin' out Logs We drop enough shit and keep them toilets clogged Keep the people jumpin' like them Bullfrogs The first one who smelt it ain't the one who delt it Black Eyed Peas keep the scent blind like delta Funky like onions you fryin' (Sure is Funky) girl you ain't lyin' Chours Yo' you Funkin' with the Funk family The non fabricated factual faculty' We formulatin' up in a factory Focusin' on the energid' of fluid flow free' We flawless, everything is for free We florish and we flaunt our flavour freshly, huh' Can you believe we flip the frequency's and Freak MCs they leave all franticaly but' Our intent is ought to be friendly but' They fightin' when we start the freestylin' frenzy I conk up ya' flat till your girlfriend beef Fillin all anatomy, bringin' me flatery, huh' She'll be diggin these rhymes that ease beats Like celulite lyrics so flabby We bring the funk to your festivities If you think something stank then it must be the Peas! Chorus (Funky, Funky, Funky, Funky) Celulite overweight stankin' MCs Stench smells so strong it's insanitary Cause you can sense me a mile away so Chanky With the jungle Funk sound from Serengeti Meaty, Fat, Nasty like miss Fat booty's tights Gettin' dirty like mudfights and dirtbikes Turning these droors black they used to be white And we shitin' on these tracks that you gonna' need to wipe The odour's so contagious that it shows up in your dream Man you could pick me out like food in between Your two front teeth cause you be lackin' the streets We got beefy ass beats that we bumpin' in the streets We so nice n' sweet like steak box n' feet Sour underarm Funk you ain't washed in a week And man we be reekin' every day or weekend We could all bounce to the Funk and the season Haha haha Yeah that's Funky, Yeah that's Funky Every smell is of a porker then you know it got to be nobody other than Apl, Will n' Taboo Cause if you know that if it smells like Funk then it must be us If you smellin' Fat Funk then it must be us If you smellin' something Funky then you know it got to be nobody other than Apl, Will n' Taboo Cause you know that if it smells like Funk than it must be us If you smellin' elephants than it must be us If you smellin' somethin Funky then you know it got to be nobody other than Apl, Will n' Taboo Cause you know that if it smells like Funk then it must be us If you smellin' elephant shit then it must be us Fade Sources S Category:Elephunk